On-line gaming is a popular pastime and many different games are available. Likewise, gambling is a popular pastime and on-line gambling sites attract many users. In many jurisdictions, however, on-line gambling is illegal. The present invention, however, provides a legal sweepstakes, free of charge, that allows users (participants) to experience the excitement of on-line gaming without the drawbacks of actual gambling.